Miss me?
by Haligh
Summary: Slash. JohnnyxOC. Johnny loses his virginity to an artist he doesn't really care about. NonGraphic.


**Quick Authors note:**

**This fic is the first thing I've ever written including sex. I was tired and it was a one-shot, soI don't want any serious critique; there's probably one or two spelling errors I missed and some things kind of suck and blah... I kind of like it but it's a love/hate thing.I usually hate fan character pairings. Please forgive me. I anger myself for using a fan character.Oh, and there's Bright Eyes refrences. If you spot them, you get a cookie. I don't like the end AT ALL. Any suggestions for how to improve it? I also hate...well, almost all of the description. It sucks. Badly. I'm sorry.**

**Addison is mine, I guess. I don't like him very much.**

**I don't own Johnny or the Outsiders or anything like that. If I did... Oh, if I did... There'd be alot of yaoi in "The Outsiders". **

---

A breathy whisper moaned words of approval, hardly audible, while clean sheets shuffled beneath them. It was like they where on fire, desperately pressing against one another, bodies twisting like shoelaces to put out the imaginary flames. It had all happened to fast, making their way to the back of the club and longing to escape the noise. The invitation to his apartment, the promise they could finally be alone, was both inviting and terrifying in the youths eyes. Nonetheless, he'd accepted graciously.

Then came the pouring of the wine, the candles lit to help set a mood. And from there it was just trying to kill time until the moment was right, making idle conversation, saying things just to keep the conversation going until finally he flung himself into the other mans arms.

What time had they left? 10:00, 11:00, probably. And what time was it now? Through the blinding pleasure, he thought he saw the clock blinking it's bright green letters across the black screen; "1:25".

The moon hung in the sky, bleeding silver onto the trees and sneaking in through the open window; it let in a cold breeze that made Johnny shiver under his lover, and he pulled himself closer to the heat of his body, eyes closing slowly. The rhytmatic repetitive patterns had sped up, causing him to toss his head back and focus on enjoying the feelings pulsing through his body. Him and... what was his name, anyways? Addison, Adrian, Addy... Something like that, wasn't it?

He remembered seeing him for the first time on his way out of the school. Ponyboy had introduced them. The intoxicating smell of fall and the entrancing yellow eyes immediatly drew Johnny in. He was different. He'd realized it from the start, but he never expected to end up in Addisons bed. He never expected to catch the brunettes lips in a kiss, to meet him for a date. And the best part of it all was the secrecy, how none of the others would ever find out. It was a one night affair, for both of them, and the artist beneath him carefully breathed in the hot air surrounding them. His face, Johnny noticed as he looked up, was calm and his cheeks where flushed pink, the kind of pink that reminded Johnny suddenly of bubblegum and cotton candy - But Addison wasn't anything like cotton candy, or bubblegum. He was different; more like a project taped and stapled together and left alone on a shelf. Unsure, unnoticed, average with something missing. A waste of tape, of paint.

But Johnny was a waste to. Sort of, in a way... Or was he just different?

Different. He knew he was different. Either way, he understood, they both needed these moments...

The cycle of pants, gasps, and arching hips began to slow, and they both realized it was finally over. Strangled cries signaled the end of the activities; the shoelaces untangled, laying exhausted side by side.

Johnny curled against his temporary lovers side, breathing in the sweet scents of cinnamon, auttumn, and apples. Such a clean, relaxing aroma put him at ease. His black eyes fluttered closed, but beside him, another pair stared at the ceiling in thought. Nervous.

"Johnny?"

The first time he'd spoken his name all night. Johnny didn't open his eyes, barely moving his head to acknowledge the boy beside him.

"I'm going to miss you."

Miss him. Miss him? Yah, right. Johnny smiled up at him. "No ... you won't," He replied quietly, eyes remaining shut. "You won't, you won't..."

Addison grinned, although Johnny would never see it; it was a rare event that Addison would smile like that, and mean it, sincerley and from the bottom of his heart. "You're right," He answered, knowing the younger boy was already deep in dream land and couldn't hear his reply. His own eyes drifted shut.

"I won't."


End file.
